


Bubbles

by Rincanpy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: Mako introduces Jamison to bubble baths.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet fluff. Short silly drabble, prompt from a friend. Yeah.
> 
> Enjoy.

Mako ran the water hot, and waited for the tub to fill up some before pouring a gracious amount of bubble liquid into the bath. Large white bubbles started to foam up, and Jamison was watching intently, sitting on the floor completely nude while Mako ran their bath.

Jamison hadn't bathed in a while; even though he had access to a shower, he just kept forgetting that he could bathe and saw no reason to. Mako had had enough, so he used some incentive in the form of bubble bath and bath bombs to get the boy to take a bath, and promised Jamison that bathing could be fun.

In truth, Mako didn't think it would really work, but Jamison's face beamed with excitement when told him about the bubbles and bath bombs. It didn't matter either way, as long as Jamison got in the bath and got clean.

Mako stipped himself of his clothing; not a new sight for Jamison, but definitely a new context for sure. They'd never been intimate or even close to it, but they weren't shy at all. Living in the Australian wasteland will do that to you. Jamison couldn't stop staring and his cheeks turned pink, but when the other looked at him, he immediately looked away. Mako still wore his mask, and it was hard to tell what he was thinking when catching Jamison staring at him. Mako's face was a rare sight for Jamison, but always a lovely one.

Mako stepped over the side of the tub and sunk into the water. "Gonna get in?" he asked after a few seconds.

Jamison perked up. For some reason it didn't register that he was going to bathe _with_  Mako, but as shy as he was about it, he eagerly hopped up and lifted his leg to get in, but Mako raised his hand, a gesture to stop.

"What?"

"Take your leg off 'for you get in."

Jamison laughed a bit nervously, the embarrassment bubbled up and made his cheeks warmer. Mako smiled slightly under his mask. Jamison's occasional shyness was amusing and cute, but the moments tended not to last long.

Jamison sat on the edge of the tub, not realizing that Mako was watching him from behind as he undid his pegleg from his thigh. Mako placed a hand on his back once the leg fell to the ground so he wouldn't fall backwards, and Jamison turned around to slide down into the bath. The water was hot, but it felt wonderful.

However, that initial bliss soon wore off and Jamison felt like he was swimming in his own filth.

"How's this fun?" he asked with a disappointed frown on his face. It was boring to say the least.

"It's relaxing," Mako grunted and leaned back, breathed in, and enjoyed the silence because Jamison's scratchy voice interrupted it.

"Ya said it'd be fun."

Mako rolled his eyes under his mask and sat forward, splashing water up to Jamison's chest. "You make it fun. For example..." Mako lifted his hand out of the water and scooped up some of the white bubbles with his index finger. Jamison watched like a curious animal, until Mako's sudsy finger poked his pointy nose.

Jamison blinked, then went crosseyed to look at the white fluff on his nose. It took a few seconds before he sprung forward, demanding that Mako remove his mask.

"C'mon mate! Not fair if I can't boop your nose with bubbles too!" he pouted like a child.

Mako sighed in agreement and undid the straps of his mask. Jamison smiled brightly and went to dip his hands underwater, but Mako stopped his mechanical one. 

"Flesh only," he said. Jamison nodded quickly and scooped up a bunch of bubbles and dropped them on Mako's chest.

"What's that for?"

"My masterpiece." Jamison used his finger to scoop up some bubbles from the spot on Mako's chest, like an artist using paint, and poked Mako's nose with the suds. He giggled. "Ya look silly!"

"So do you." Mako grinned and used a large hand to drop a huge blob of bubbles on top Jamison's head. "Even sillier now."

Jamison laughed. "Your turn!" Jamison got close, close enough to make Mako scooch back some and blush just slightly. Jamison was cute when he was having fun, and Mako didn't even care that he was plastering his lower face with a bubble beard.

"Ya look like an old man now!" Jamison teased with a horribly cute giggle.

"I am an old man." Mako unconsciously ran a hand down Jamison's arm and pulled him a little closer.

"Eh, Mako? You alright?"

"No," Mako answered softly, gazing into Jamison's wide golden eyes. "I want to kiss you."

Jamison's first reaction was to freeze up, but then words finally spilled out. "Y-Ya do? Really? Like, for real?"

Mako smiled gently and cupped Jamison's cheek, which was redder than Jamison probably knew. So cute.

"Yeah, even with all that on top of your head, still wanna kiss you."

Jamison couldn't help but smile big, and Mako pulled him even closer. Jamison's legs were straddling Mako's big belly and he felt a little embarrassed with their wet bodies touching, but he was so entranced by Mako's dark eyes that he couldn't focus on anything else. Mako ignored it as well, nothing would break that moment.

Mako closed the space between them and held Jamison tight. The kiss was short and sweet, and a first for them. Mako was blushing some, but he held himself together.

"Well? How was that?" he asked.

Jamison smacked his lips a few times. "Soapy," he answered with a scrunched-up face

Mako laughed a real laugh. He'd gotten his bubble beard in Jamison's mouth.

Now that he thought about it. Yeah, he tasted soap as well.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
